Llama incandescente
by Chun-Li Blaze
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que se conocía como amor fuese lo contrario? ¿Y si todo lo que era malo es bueno? ¿Dónde quedan los sentimientos encontrados? ¿Y la confusión de los mismos? Bloom observa su mundo ponerse patas arriba, solo le queda sentarse y esperar a quien ama le tienda la mano para sacarla de ahí.
1. Bloom

Lentamente, cepilló sus cabellos rojizos, con ciertos toques de naranja, cortesía de su mejor amiga (adicta a la moda). Pasó una y otra vez las púas del peine para dejar decente el peinado, tenía demasiado pelo y tardaba lo suyo en arreglarlo.

Aunque... solo a ella se le ocurría levantarse a las dos de la madrugada para adecentarse un poco. La verdad, era que, lejos de querer verse mejor, solo buscaba una distracción para no dormir. Llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, aun no entendía como no se había despertado su compañera de cuarto.

Dejó el utensilio sobre el tocador, deshaciendo la coleta de arriba con los dedos, prosiguió a repetir lo de antes. Solo necesitaba una excusa para no pensar en nada, no podía hacer otra cosa... estaba harta de soñar, cada noche, por su reino perdido.

¿No podía dejar de rondarla los fantasmas del pasado?

Sus labios se ciñeron en un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que así no llegaría a ninguna parte, comprendió que lo mejor sería volver al abrigo de las sábanas. Ya no quedaba nada para que amaneciera, ¿verdad? No sabía ni la hora que era, prefería ignorar esa información.

Con sumo silencio, se deslizó hasta el colchón, lugar donde estuvo toda la noche mirando al techo de su cuarto.

**·········**

-Buenos días Bloom, arriba dormilona...-la mencionada se revolcó en la cama.- Vamos a llegar tarde a clases, venga...

Quería a todas sus amigas, demostrando lo que era capaz de hacer por ellas, pero en la actualidad casi mataba a Flora, su compañera de cuarto. Para cuando consiguió dormirse, minutos más tarde, tenía a la joven zarandeándola para que se levantase.

-Déjame un ratito más por favor...

-Por mí no habría problema... Sin embargo, ya sabes que la señorita Griselda te ha dado un toque ya, si vuelves a faltar te castigará.

-Está bien, gracias Flora...

-No es nada, he preparado el desayuno, come lo que quieras.

-No era necesario...

-No pasa nada, no me importa cocinar.-se levantó del bordillo de la cama donde se encontraba sentada.- Acabaré de prepararme, ahora vuelvo.

-Cuando quieras...

La muchacha suspiró cansada viendo su reflejo en el espejo del tocador, tenía los ojos completamente cristalizados, había llorado de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía llegar a ver sus ojos celestes, las lágrimas se lo tapaban.

Frotó sus párpados tratando de alejar todo rastro de debilidad. Fue solo un sueño, no debía preocuparse mucho, pronto conseguiría recuperar la gloria que antaño poseía su reino. ¿Por qué no? Si peleaba por ello, lo conseguiría.

Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Kiko, su mascota conejo. Tomó el desayuno que preparó su compañera y se vistió con rapidez. Era irónico, que siendo un hada, ahora mismo no quisiera dar clases de magia, a pesar de que le encantaban.

-Sonríe Bloom, es un nuevo día.-los ánimos fueron en vano, ni ella se lo creía, aunque esas palabras acabasen de salir de sus labios.

**·········**

-¡Ya era hora!-la melena dorada de la chica ondeaba al viento, sus ojos marrones se clavaban con fuerza sobre el cuerpo menudo de ambas chicas.

-Lo sentimos Stella, se nos pasó la hora.-pasó su cabello castaño tras la oreja, nerviosa.

-Fue mi culpa, Flora intentó despertarme pero... no hubo manera.

-Bloom, sino puedes dormir, acuéstate antes.

Sonrió débilmente escuchando como su mente respondía lo que su boca jamás expresó. Lo hacía, a las nueve ya estaba en la cama... y a las dos de la mañana levantada. No conseguía conciliar el sueño.

-Chicas, luego hablaremos, llegamos tarde.-Musa, una muchacha atractiva, que poseía los ojos violáceos y un cabello tan largo como para llevarlo en dos coletas respectivamente, se impacientaba.- Pronto empezarán las clases...

-¡Sí! ¡Vámonos ya!

Las cuatro jóvenes emprendieron con velocidad el camino a sus clases en Alfea, el lugar donde estudiaba y vivían.

**·········**

-Por favor profesor Palladium, haga una excepción...

-Lo siento Tecna, Bloom está faltando demasiado, hoy ha llegado tarde así que no tendré más remedio que...

-¡Por favor!-suplicaron casi al mismo tiempo todas a la vez, sorprendiendo al hombre.

-Está bien, pero luego me gustaría hablar con usted, señorita.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias profesor!

-No ha sido nada, pasad ya antes de que me arrepienta.

La chica de ojos claros se sentó a esperar la clase del gentil varón, otro tal vez no la hubiera dejado pasar. Debía concentrarse en entender todas las pociones, aunque algunas ya se las supiese, le daba igual.

**·········**

El cielo parecía triste, pronto desplegaría su furia contra la tierra. Bloom alzó la vista para observar como su teoría se hacía realidad. Las primeras gotas ya salían a visitar el mundo.

-Que mala suerte... No podremos hacer nada...

-Déjalo Stella, con todos los deberes que tenemos, hoy no podríamos ni pensarlo.

-¡Pero yo quería ir de compras!

-Iremos otro día, descuida.

Las chicas siguieron hablando sin tener en cuenta la participación nula de una de las integrantes, se había quedado pensativa mirando la lluvia, cada vez se hacía más intensa. Esperaba que no durase mucho...

Su vista se pegó a unas motos que venían en la lejanía, ¿eran de Fuente Roja? Entonces debían ser los especialistas... Francamente, hoy no tenía cuerpo para hablar con nadie.

¿Por qué sentía esta opresión en el pecho al ver como se acercaban a cada minuto más rápido?


	2. ¿Ejercito de la oscuridad?

_¡Buenas a todos! Estoy empezando esta historia en un sitio completamente nuevo para mí. Sé que la pareja principal no es la más vista, ni posiblemente la más exigida, sin embargo, siempre tuve curiosidad por ver qué pasaría si ellos dos se hubiera enamorado, así que quise crearlos y ver cómo desarrollarlos._

_No sé muy bien cómo poner notas al principio y final de la historia, así que lo escribo todo en el mismo lado... No sé si está bien, una ayuda me vendría muy bien._

_Winx Club no me pertenece, los méritos van para los respectivos autores, solo es una historia sin ánimo de lucro y hecha meramente por diversión de los lectores._

Con pie firme, bajó de la moto tras estacionarla. Tocando un simple botón camuflado en el casco, este mismo se deshizo hasta convertirse en una especie de diadema, mostrando bajo él una cabellera granate, con los pelos alborotados y prácticamente en punta. Unos ojos azules con un tono violáceo, observó los alrededores.

Una joven se lanzó sobre él, éste la recibió sonriente. Rodeándola con los brazos la levantó un poco del suelo.

─¡Riven! Te he echado de menos.

─Yo también Musa, ¿qué tal el día?

─Perfecto ahora que has vuelto.

Bloom seguía sin poder quitarse el mal presagio del cuerpo, ¿qué diablos era lo que sentía? Una mezcla de dolor y tristeza se mezclaban en su pecho, y no parecía querer marcharse de allí.

Cada hada, fue a saludar a su respectivo novio, o en algunos casos, amigo con derecho a roce. Salvo la chica de cabello rojizo, no veía a Sky por ninguna parte. ¿No había venido?

La joven se acercó a Brandon y Stella, la parejita feliz. No quería interrumpirles, pero siendo el chico el mejor amigo de su novio, seguramente sepa el paradero del mismo. Así lo esperaba al menos.

─Siento interrumpir, ¿puedo arrebatártelo un momento?

─Te lo permito porque eres tú, ¡pero recuerda que es mío!

─¿Cómo aguanta Brandon tus celos?

─Con mucha paciencia.

─¡Oye! ─ambos sonrieron, la rubia dibujó una mueca de enfado en la cara─. Está bien, si prefieres ir con Bloom...

─Sabes que no...

─Perdona, solo quería preguntarte por Sky, no meterte en un lío.

─Tranquila, Stella lo hace mucho, deberías saberlo conociéndola desde hace tiempo.

─Sí...

─¿Está todo bien?

─Últimamente anda en las nubes, ha olvidado a sus amistades.

─¿Tú no estabas enfadada?

─¡Ya no! ─el hada del fuego del dragón rodó los ojos con una mueca jocosa en la cara, su amiga era de otro planeta, tenía cambios de humor demasiado bruscos.

─¿Querías saber sobre Sky, verdad?

─Así es, ¿lo has visto?

─Se ha quedado allí, estaba entrenando.

─¿Otra vez? Hace tiempo que no le veo, ¿es algo importante?

─No, solo anda algo estresado, ya sabes, pronto será el rey de Eraklyon y...

─Sí, lo sé... Es una responsabilidad muy importante para la cual debe estar bien preparado...

─Veo que te sabes la historia...

─Mejor de lo que me gustaría.

─Bloom...

─Tranquila Stella, estoy bien. No te preocupes sin razón. ─una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, parecía bastante sincera─. Deberíamos decirles para que entren, aunque llueva poco, se están mojando.

─Ya las he avisado, pero ni me han escuchado. Están embobadas con sus novios.

─Mira quien fue a hablar...

─¡Por lo menos no le robo el chico a mi mejor amiga!

─¡Yo nunca hice eso!

Brandon solo atinó a sonreír, acto seguido, le siguieron las chicas presentes. Usualmente, estaban así, aunque, eso no quitaba que cada día que pasaba, estrechaban más los lazos.

**·········**

─¿Una misión?

─Sí, posiblemente estemos fuera varios días.

─¿Tan importante es?

─Se trata de reconocer el terreno enemigo, donde se dice que han avistado bestias que no concuerdan con ninguna existente.

─Los únicos datos que se asemejan son los del ejercito de la oscuridad.-informó Helia consiguiendo un asombro mayor.

─Eso es imposible, Bloom derrotó a sus líderes.

─Es únicamente una conjetura, por eso vamos a comprobarlo. Dado que es peligroso, nos han enviado a todos.

-¿A Sky también?

─Sí...

Ya estaba de nuevo ocultándole las cosas por no preocuparle, ¿tan ocupado estaba que no era capaz de sacar unos minutos para informarle de que se marcharía varios días?

─Podríamos preguntarle a la directora Faragonda para acompañaros... ─propuso Layla levantándose de la silla para ganarse la atención del grupo─. No os vendría mal un poco de magia.

─¡Tiene razón!

─No chicas, no podemos permitirlo. Va a ser peligroso.

─Pero...

─No insistáis, no va a poder ser.

─Bueno...

**·········**

─Llámame cuando termine todo, ¿vale? ─Tecna se abrazó a Timmy con cariño.

─Lo haré, y no te preocupes. Para cuando lo pienses, estaremos de vuelta.

Bloom observaba desde las escaleras, no tenía de quien despedirse, así que, simplemente decidió retirarse para no molestar a nadie. Seguramente, Stella se sintiese mal por ella y hubiera dejado a Brandon antes de lo previsto. No quería eso para ninguna de sus amigas.

Desde la distancia, veía las reacciones de todos. Ahora venía a darse cuenta que, tomando distancia, se vislumbraba desde una perspectiva diferente y había caras que no le agradaban nada. Si pudiera leer pensamientos ajenos...

Era irónico que la magia no se lo permitiese, si podían hasta volar... ¿Tiene gracia la cosa, eh?

─¿En qué piensas? ─la joven dio un bote, ¿quién estaba ahí?

─¿Musa? ¿Cuándo...?

─Al final va a tener razón Stella, andas en otro planeta. ─la expresión no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

─De vez en cuando desconecto un poco, nada más...

─Ya lo veo. ─dibujó una sonrisa amarga, parecía completamente falsa.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Estamos preocupadas por ti, ¿qué te pasa? Puedes contárnoslo.

─No es nada, solo ando perdida por Sky, hace tiempo que no le veo.

─Así que es eso... No te preocupes Bloom, tarde o temprano aparecerá.

─Ese es el problema, sino ha sido capaz de venir aquí para despedirse de mí, no sé cuando lo hará.

─Bueno... Yo...

─Musa, apreció mucho tus intentos de animarme. ─le abrazó agradecida realmente─. Mas sabes que no es aquí donde debes estar, tienes a alguien que se va a marchar lejos una temporada, ve con él.

─Ya sabes cómo es Riven, solo se despide y se marcha enfadado.

─Sí, parece que odie la vida.

─No, solo está un poco amargado.

─Que bien le hablas a tus amigas de mí... ─se separaron para verificar que quien estaba frente a ellas era el novio del hada musical.

─Sabes que estábamos bromeando. ─disimuladamente, Bloom dio unos pasos para atrás y así darles más intimidad─. ¿Pasa algo?

─Me dijiste que venías a ver como estaba tu amiga, tardabas así que vine a echar un ojo.

─No es nada, gracias Riven.

─No hice nada. ─giró su cuerpo dando la espalda─. Pronto nos tendremos que ir.

La chica sonrió, era tal y como dijo Musa, ahora llegaba la etapa donde se marchaba enfadado.

**·········**

La humareda producida por el arranque de las motos se despejaba, permitiendo ver cinco chicos alejándose bajo el cielo grisáceo, la lluvia no paraba de caer.

─Menudo día tenemos, ¿qué podemos hacer?

─Vamos a quedarnos en el cuarto a cotillear sobre los chicos.

─Stella, ¿no te cansas de eso?

─Claro que no Flora, es el motor de vida para cualquier chica. ─las presentes suspiraron, cada quien miró a su compañera para terminar riendo─. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

─¡Sí!

─¡No le veo la gracia!

─Ya empieza a dramatizar...

─¿¡Me estáis llamando exagerada!?

Todo el camino, hasta el cuarto de Tecna, pasó con los teatros de Stella, que, a pesar de ser algo diario, eran divertidos. Nada más llegar, cada uno se estiró encima de lo que pillaron.

─Que ordenado está esto... Se me hace raro, siendo de Layla.-la compañera del hada de la tecnología.

─¡Te he oído!

─¡Estaba bromeando!

─Bloom, estas muy callada, ¿algo te preocupa? ─cuestionó Tecna mirándola fijamente.

─Tengo muchas dudas en la cabeza.

─¿Sobre Sky? ─esta vez, habló Musa.

─Antes sí, ahora estoy más preocupada por el ejercito de la oscuridad.

─¿Crees que pueda ser verdad?

─Me cuesta creerlo, pero... si hay enemigos similares, significa que todavía estamos en peligro.

─Cierto, hay que tenerlo en cuenta.

─Siento interrumpir...

─Dinos Layla.

─¿Qué es todo eso del ejercito de la oscuridad?

─¿No te contamos nunca?

─Igual sí, ahora no recuerdo.

─Verás, las Trix le arrebataron a Bloom el poder del dragón, o al menos, eso creíamos. En realidad, siempre estuvo escondido bajo nuestra amiga.

─Sí, e intentaron usar esa magia para invocar a estas bestias que estuvieron a punto de arrasar todo.

─Había escuchado algo en Andros... Aunque nunca pensé que hubieran ido a por ti.

─Sí, esas brujas de poca monta siempre van tras nosotras. ─respondió Stella enfadada─. ¡Las odio!

─Lo dice la que se está haciendo la pedicura.

─¿Acaso el sentimiento y la apariencia van juntas? Una tiene que verse bella siempre.

Al final, como casi siempre pasaba, terminaron envueltas en risas con un chiste tras otro, tratando de amenizar el ambiente.

─¿No creéis que los chicos realmente necesitarían nuestra ayuda?

─Nos dijeron que no Layla...-espetó Flora algo preocupada, intuía lo que se cocía en el caldero.

─A mí me pareció que sí.

─Vayamos a hablar con la directora, seguro que se pone de nuestra parte.

─¿Por qué tenéis esas ganas de ir? ─preguntó Tecna tocando una pantalla creada por su poder en el aire─. Las probabilidades de conseguirlas son casi nulas.

─Tienes que dejar de ser tan matemática, vamos a intentarlo.

─Esperad, aun no he terminado de pintarme las uñas.

─Puedes ir andando como un pingüino hasta allí.

─¡Muy graciosa Bloom!

**·········**

─Lo siento mucho Winx... No podréis.

─¿Por qué directora?

─Es una misión de Saladino, en la cual se ha prohibido cualquier tipo de acompañamiento, incluso se ha hecho una minuciosa selección de los especialistas.

─Pero... podemos ser de gran ayuda.

─Lo siento Bloom, no hay vuelta de hoja posible.

─Está bien Faragonda, sentimos las molestias.

─No os preocupéis, entiendo vuestro interés.

─Ya...

Las jóvenes salieron del lugar algo deprimidas, no había conseguido nada, las puertas estaban más lejanas y completamente cerradas. Les había dejado en claro que si marchaban, estarían en grandes problemas.

─¿Qué hacemos entonces?

─Solo nos queda confiar en ellos.

─Que remedio...

**·········**

Una vuelta más, sentía los pelos de punta, su frente estaba bañada en una capa delicada de sudor, no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza. Uno a uno, todos los chicos desaparecían en una niebla más negra que la propia noche. Ella escuchaba los gritos de cada chico mas no podía moverse.

Tuvo que levantarse de golpe, el mal presagio parecía estar acertando. Usualmente, cuando soñaba, solía aproximarse a la realidad en todo lo que veía. Tenía que buscarlos, ir en su ayuda. Si lo hacía rápido, podría comprobar el estado de los especialistas y volver antes de que amaneciese.

Estaba decidido, solo tenía que salir de aquí sin despertar a Flora. Lentamente, así, bien... No había problemas. Suspiró completamente relajada cuando pudo poner pie en el pasillo.

─Creía que me pillaría... ─recuperó la compostura, dibujó un arco con los dedos en el aire, donde se quedó dibujado un halo de fuego. ─¡Bloom, Believix!

Un haz de luz la cubrió completamente, cuando éste se desvaneció, la muchacha ya estaba transformada. Sus ropas habían cambiado, así como su peinado y, lo más característico en un hada, sus alas enormes.

Salió volando tratando de no chocar con nada y hacer ruido, sino, todo su trabajo de salir en puntillas habría sido en balde. Pudo salir victoriosa de allí, hasta que la barrera que protegía a Alfea de ataques exteriores, la detuvo.

─Maldición... No me acordaba de esto. ─frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podría traspasarla sin dañar la estructura de la misma?─. Solo Griselda lo sabe.

Cruzada de brazos, siguió haciéndole trabajar a la mente, hasta que la bombilla pudo encenderse. ¡Podía empequeñecer su tamaño! Si en su forma Enchantix lo consiguió, ahora también podría. Así, no dañaría nada, solo tendría que hacer un agujero minúsculo que al de unos segundos, se cerraría.

Dicho y hecho, tras encoger, concentró su fuego en la barrera, lugar que se fue derritiendo lentamente, cuando vio una abertura pasó por ella sin dudarlo. Una vez recuperado su tamaño original, se detuvo a comprobar que seguía todo igual.

Efectivamente, el orificio se cerró del todo, ni siquiera había pruebas visibles de que se dañase. Por si acaso, buscó un punto neutral, ni muy lejos de donde se convocó, ni muy cerca. Así se aseguraba de no dañar ninguna pared especial que originaba el poder del escudo.

Contenta, partió hacia el cielo, entre las nubes concentró su poder en rastreas vidas humanas por la zona. Tenía toda la noche para encontrar a seis chicos perdidos, ni siquiera sabía el paradero exacto del lugar.

─Espero llegar a tiempo...

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, suelo hacerlos más largos, pero dado que todavía está empezando, los hago más cortitos. Los iré alargando a medida que avance la historia._

_Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, un abrazo a todos._


	3. Primer encuentro

_¡Buenas a todos! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios, los respondo abajo. De verdad, ¡me habéis emocionado!_

_Como podéis comprobar... todavía no entiendo muy bien cómo va todo esto... Agradezco a __**Cereza Prohibida **__que ha intentado ayudarme pero... no comprendí muy bien. Pido perdón por ello._

_Espero que os guste, nos vemos al final del capítulo._

**Primer encuentro**

Flora abrió un ojo perezosamente, se extrañó al no ver a Bloom peinándose en su tocador. Solía frecuentarlo a esta hora, lloraba por unos minutos y seguía trabajando en su pelo. Después, la engañaba con una sonrisa a la mañana.

Cosa que para ella ya era evidente, sabía cuando mentía. Giró su cuerpo adoptando una postura mejor para llegar al mundo de los sueños. No la molestaría, para una vez que la pobre conseguía conciliar el sueño.

**·········**

¿¡Dónde estaban!? ¡No encontraba a nadie! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba volando? Ya empezaba a notar sus alas cansadas... Tal vez había sido una idea muy mala salir a ver... posiblemente, nefasta.

Descendió lentamente hasta poder sentarse en las ramas del primer árbol que eligió. No debían estar muy lejos, supuestamente, habían monstruos por el lugar, por fuerza algún disparo o golpe podría escucharse. Llevaba vistos una cantidad importante de descampados completamente pacíficos.

Aunque ahora que se paraba a pensar... Si no recordaba mal, dijeron que iban a explorar una zona de la cual, se desconocían los enemigos, a lo que le llevaba a razonar... que debía ser un lugar que no se frecuentase.

¡Eso era! ¡Solo tenía que investigar un sitio en el que nunca haya estado! Decidida, emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, mucho más animada que antes. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

**·········**

Demasiado silencio, aquello le escamaba. Ahora la que no podía dormir era ella. Desde su ángulo, estuvo pendiente de Bloom, y ni siquiera se movió un solo centímetro. Algo fallaba.

Lentamente, tratando de no despertarla si sus sospechas no eran acertadas, se acercó a su cama. Bajo las mantas, había un gran bulto, se podía notar.

Sin embargo, cuando apartó las sábanas, no fue su amiga quien la recibió. Sino Kiko, durmiendo sobre la almohada del hada del fuego del dragón, colocada estratégicamente de manera vertical para que fingiera que era un cuerpo.

¿Eso significaba que... Bloom había escapado? No, no podía ser... ¡Tal vez estaba en el baño! Sí, sería eso... Por precaución se encargó de comprobarlo.

**·········**

Estaba empezando a mosquearse, ¿qué tenía que hacer para encontrar si quiera a un solo especialista? ¿Debía rezar al espíritu santo? ¡Ya podía ayudarle!

En ese momento, una bala cargada de una estela de luz casi le acierta, Bloom agradeció a sus reflejos por poder evitarla. Ese disparo parecía haber salido del arma de Timmy, es fácilmente reconocible.

Sin dudarlo nada, bajó en picado al suelo, fue tal la velocidad, que su cuerpo se cubrió de una capa esbelta de fuego. Pudo avistar un monstruo que no vio jamás, mas no titubeó a la hora de aterrizarle encima. Automáticamente, se deshizo hasta convertirse en polvo.

─¿Bloom?

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, gracias a ti, has llegado justo a tiempo. Ese bicho era inmune a nuestros ataques.

─Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

─¿Faragonda os dio permiso al final? ─la sonrisa nerviosa del hada la delató, el joven alzó una ceja─. Bloom, no me digas que...

─Bueno, ahora lo importante es pensar en tu seguridad. ¿Hay algún ente más por los alrededores?

─No que yo sepa, pero los demás se adentraron más.

─Algo me dice que eso solo puede traer problemas.

─Así es, mis cálculos indican la presencia de Helia cerca de aquí.

La muchacha sonrió, tratando de pensar matemáticamente como el joven y su novia. ¿Realmente los números cuadraban la posición de una persona?

─En ese caso vamos a ayudarle.

─Bien dicho.

Ambos, en sus respectivos medios de transporte, volaron en busca del joven. Adentrándose más en lo que parecía ser un bosque, dado que los alrededores estaba poblado de árboles.

─No veo nada.

─Un poco de paciencia, pronto le alcanzaremos.

─Confío en ti Timmy pero... estamos expuestos a ataques enemigos.

─¿No percibes nada?

─De momento no...

─Que raro, eres el hada más fuerte de la dimensión mágica.

─Todavía me queda bastante para llegar a eso, aun así, te lo agradezco.

─No es nada. ─el muchacho pasó de largo dado que Bloom se detuvo en seco, consiguió frenar la moto antes de perderla de vista─. ¿Qué ocurre?

─Me ha parecido escuchar algo...

─Voy tras de ti.

Los jóvenes se desplazaron con dificultad, la flora comenzaba a espesarse, no se podía ver más allá de sus propias narices.

─Deberíamos volver.

─¿No era vuestra misión?

─Nos alertaron de que podía ser peligroso, si las cosas se complicaban, tenemos la orden de escapar. Primero es nuestra seguridad.

─Lo entiendo. Layla tenía razón, nos necesitabais.

─Varios especialistas le propusimos la idea a Saladino, sin embargo, se negaba tajantemente.

─Faragonda hizo lo mismo.

─¿En serio? No me produce buena sensación... ─mientras Timmy conjeturaba, la chica pudo ver un monstruo como el anterior, éste estaba mejor definido, con un color violáceo, bufaba bastante enfadado.

─Mi turno... ─susurró casi inaudiblemente cargando parte de su fuego en la pierna, antes de llegar a la bestia, deslizó su cuerpo levemente hacia atrás estirando el pie. Del mismo, escapó una onda expansiva de color naranja, el ataque, se llevó por delante a la oscuridad─. ¡Acerté!

─Muy bien Bloom.

─Gracias.

─¡Mira! ─el joven señaló una cadena de hilos prácticamente invisibles, esa forma de golpear era de Helia, ¡tenía que estar cerca!

Uno de los monstruos, se deshizo del agarre y, estando en el aire, cayó en picado dado que las hebras ya no le sujetaban. Bloom aprovechó el momento para estamparle en el rostro una bola de fuego. Se desintegró en el aire tras un alarido infernal.

─¿Qué...? ─cuando comprobó la presencia del hada, entendió todo─. No sabía que tuviéramos una invitada.

─Yo tampoco. ─Timmy acercó a él la moto─. Monta.

─Genial, gracias.

─¿Dónde está la tuya? ─cuestionó Bloom preocupada.

─Aunque suene a mentira, una de esas... no sé cómo llamarlas, ¿bestias? ─la muchacha asintió dando a entender que valía como nombre─. Se la comió.

─¿En serio?

─Sí, parece encantarles la tornillería y todos sus derivados.

─Y atacar gente.

─Típico de los monstruos, ¿no crees?

─Pues también es verdad.

Una explosión cercana tiró a la joven al suelo, la onda expansiva la había tomado desprevenida.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, descuida, no es nada.

─Ha sonado muy cerca.

─Vamos a hacer algo, iré a investigar esa zona, vosotros tratar de encontrar a los demás.

─Me parece buena idea.

─Regresa sana y salva, ahora, tú seguridad es nuestra prioridad.

─Gracias Helia... Y os digo lo mismo, tened cuidado. ─batiendo las alas, alcanzó una altura demasiado elevada como para que los chicos pudiesen verla─. Allí.

Siguiendo su instinto, puso rumbo al lugar, deseando ser Sky quien estuviese peleando. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

**·········**

─¡Stella! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!

─Déjame cinco minutos más Musa...

─Soy Flora.

─Ah... ¿Has decidido mudarte? No hay sitio.

─¿Quieres levantarte?

─¡No! ¡Tengo mucho sueño!

─Se trata de Bloom.

─¿Qué le pasa?

─No está en su cama.

─¿Qué? ─bostezó frotándose los ojos, como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda, se incorporó de manera impecable, pareciese que nunca hubiera estado dormida─. ¿Has mirado bien?

─No sé, puede que no haya visto a una chica de mi altura en la habitación.

─Esa ha sido una malísima ironía.

─Lo sé, pero yo también tengo sueño...

─Te ayudaré a buscarla, ¡me debes una visita al spa!

─Ya estamos...

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Nada Musa, sigue soñando con Riven.

─¡No lo estaba haciendo!

─Pues te has sonrojado.

─¡Mentira!

─¿Cómo lo has visto Stella? Si está todo oscurísimo...

─No lo hice, solo me arriesgué a decirlo. Negándolo tajantemente me dio la razón.

─¡Me has engañado!

─No es verdad.

Flora alzó una ceja, ¿no estaba tan dormida? Ella no habría llegado a esa conclusión estando somnolienta.

**·········**

Columnas de fuego en sucesión limpiaron de enemigos los alrededores de Riven. El joven oteó el horizonte en busca del origen de ese ataque. ¿Había otro monstruo más fuerte que los anteriores? Entonces lo pasaría mal, ya bastante problemas había tenido con esos...

Para su alivio, cosa que no demostraría, Bloom bajó lentamente hasta tocar suelo con los zapatos. Suspiró algo decepcionada, el chico dibujó una incógnita en su rostro. ¿Esperaba ver a otra persona?

─Apaga el brillo, me ciegas.

─De nada.

─No te he pedido ayuda.

─No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo.

─Oh, genial... Me ha tocado el miembro más insoportable del grupo.

─Digo lo mismo, habiendo tantos especialistas, tuviste que ser tú quien encontrase.

─¿Dónde están las demás?

─Espero que... durmiendo.

─¡No puede ser! ¿La obediente Bloom rompió una regla para ayudar a su príncipe? Pensé que nunca lo vería.

─No me molestes, ¿estás solo?

─Sí y deseo seguir en ese entorno.

─Bien, me marcho, amargado. Aun no entiendo que vio en ti Musa para haberse enamorado.

─¿Cómo has dicho? ─el hada se elevó lentamente haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas del muchacho─. Te estoy hablando.

─Yo no.

─Lo noto, eres una maleducada.

─Mira quien fue a hablar.

─Ahora entiendo porque Sky prefiere quedarse entrenando en vez de estar contigo. ─como una daga, esas palabras atravesaron su corazón. La muchacha detuvo el paso.

Al girarse, Riven juró haber visto un dragón en sus ojos, tal vez por eso poseía el poder del mismo. Tan afilada era la mirada que, sin admitirlo, se sentía intimidado. Bloom desvió la vista enfadada y salió volando de allí.

Ese tío era un estúpido.

**·········**

─¿¡Dónde estará esta mujer!?

─Stella, tranquilízate, vas a despertar a toda Alfea.

─¡Me da igual al escuela! ¡Me preocupa mi amiga!

─¡A mí también! ¡Y me estás poniendo histérica!

─¡Ah! ¿Ahora sí estás preocupada no? ¡Tarde! ¡Ya te he superado!

─¡Deja de gritar!

─¿Pero qué pasa? ─Layla entró en el cuarto con su pijama de ositos, estaba adorable─. Se os escucha desde nuestro cuarto.

─Míralo tú misma...

─¿Y Bloom?

─¡Eso queremos saber!

─¿¡Ha desaparecido!?

─¡Cómo por arte de magia! ¡Es imposible que se fuera de repente!

─Stella, técnicamente, somos hadas, la magia está en nuestro código genético y...

─¡Flora! ¡No estás ayudando!

─¡Perdona! ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¡No sé lo que digo!

─No... ¿No creeréis que Bloom ha salido para ayudar a los chicos no? ─cuestionó la joven recién llegada─. C-claro, que a lo mejor está dando un paseo fuera.

─¡La mato! ─la rubia gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

─¡Me has dejado sorda! ─Musa se palpó los oídos.

─Antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas, recomiendo mirar por Alfea, igual anda por ahí. Últimamente acostumbra a levantarse en la madrugada.

─Bien, vamos... ¡Y cómo no esté allí va a saber quien es una princesa de Solaria enfadada!

─¿¡Te quieres tranquilizar de una vez!?

**·········**

No encontraba a los especialistas restantes, faltaban su novio y el de su mejor amiga. ¿Dónde podía estar? Había volado durante un tiempo ilimitado. Sentía las alas, como parte de su cuerpo, totalmente exhaustas. Era consciente de que así estaba expuesta a cualquier ataque por mínimo que fuese.

Derrotando su cabezonería, aterrizó en un claro. Mentalmente, se había hecho un mapa de la zona, se sabía donde había espacios más abiertos así como, por el contrario, los lugares en los cuales la arboleda era más espesa.

─Bloom, deberías dejar de forzarte. ─Timmy detuvo la moto, agradecido de que la chica hubiese detenido su vuelo, llevaban una hora persiguiéndola─. Además, pronto amanecerá, necesitas las energías que te quedan para volver.

─Pero...

─No seas tan terca, a tus amigas no le gustaría que te expusieras al peligro. ─Helia bajó de la moto, siendo quien acompañaba a Timmy en el vehículo─. Vamos, tienes dos dedos de frente, sabemos que entiendes de que te hablan.

El hada observó la mano que le tendían, tímidamente la tomó como apoyo para enderezarse.

─Está bien...

─Y no te preocupes por Sky y Brandon, están entrenados como todos para sobrevivir bajo cualquier circunstancia.

─Ya me habíais convencido, aun así, mantenerme informada por favor.

─Claro, escápate cuando quieras, rompiendo las reglas y arriesgándote a que te castiguen. Estaremos esperándote para pasarte el informe de la misión.

─Sí, sé que he hecho mal, lo siento.

─Bloom, si solo querías ver a...

─¡No! ─prácticamente, lo gritó. Ella no necesitaba perseguirle, no era tan mala persona como dijo Riven para que Sky la evitara, ¿verdad?─ Nunca vine aquí por él, lo hice por todos. Tenía un mal presagio.

─En cierto modo le debemos la vida. ─replicó Timmy─. A saber que habría sido de mí sino hubiera aparecido.

─Gracias. ─la joven fingió engrandecerse.

─Deberíamos seguir rastreando la zona, es nuestra misión. ─el novio de Flora sonrió─. Vuelve cuanto antes.

─Bien... Lo haré. -elevándose grácilmente, se perdió entre las nubes─. Tienen razón, debo llegar cuanto antes.

Mas su camino parecía no querer terminarse, a unos metros de ella, alguien peleaba. Se escuchaba el choque de una espada contra el suelo u otro elemento de dureza geológica. Sabía que debía estar en su cama antes que los primeros rayos del sol... pero al parecer solo ella podía extinguirlos, así que decidió ir en ayuda por última vez.

Aunque no esperaba que fuese Riven, la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos. Y, posiblemente, en el resto de su vida.

Posicionándose delante de él, apuntó con las manos a cada bestia. Concentrando el fuego en sus palmas, éste salió en forma de espiral en dirección a cada una, siendo tan potente, ninguna fue capaz de esquivarlo.

─Eso ha sido rápido.

─Me estorbas, aparta.

─Piérdete.

─¿Y ese carácter? Que mal genio...

─Adiós Riven. ─con rapidez, se esfumó en el cielo.

No sabía cómo haría a la siguiente que lo viese, ni le iba a dirigir la palabra y con suerte no le mataría estrujándolo hasta que sus dedos no pudieran más. Cuando le dijo eso, tuvo ganas de lanzarlo a volar.

Sus reflejos volvieron a serle útiles, un boomerang casi la golpea, fue fácil esquivarlo a la vuelta dado que estaba pendiente de él. Había venido de abajo.

─Riven... ─enfadada, bajó en picado decidida a impactarle la mano en el rostro, mas entendió que esa no era la postura más correcta (por muchas ganas que tuviese)─. ¿Por qué me has atacado?

─No lo hice.

─¿Aun te atreves a negarlo? ¡Tienes el arma en la mano!

─Quería llamar tu atención.

─¿No podías gritar?

─Estabas muy alta.

─Eres insoportable. ─sus ojos fueron estrechándose hasta mirarle de mala manera.

─Ya me lo has dicho, renuévate el vocabulario.

─¿Has intentado derribarme para molestarme?

─Sabía que lo esquivarías, eso no es un ataque.

─No eres adivino, podría no haberlo visto venir.

─Pero lo hiciste, así que deja de replicarme nada.

─Riven, ¿qué diablos quieres? No tengo tiempo.

─Pedirte, o más bien exigirte, que no me vuelvas a ayudar. Ya te lo dije en su momento, me basto yo solo.

Bloom sonrió maliciosamente, mediante una bola de fuego (la cual estuvo a punto de rozar el rostro del chico) acabó con el monstruo que se preparaba para atacar agazapado entre la maleza.

─De nada.

─¿Eso ha sido a propósito? ─esta vez, los papeles rotaron, ahora era él quien le miraba de manera fulminante.

─Exacto, no aceptaré tus órdenes. Si quiero ayudar, lo haré. Me parece lo más correcto.

─¡Yo no...!

─Hasta nunca Riven.

Esta vez sí, ni se detuvo a pensar, partió de inmediato hasta Alfea. Tenía el tiempo justo para atravesar todo el bosque y meterse a su cama sin ser vista.

Le quedaba un buen recorrido por delante.

**·········**

─¿¡Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer!?

─Stella cálmate de una vez, ¡sube a tu cuarto a tomarte una tila! ─Layla apuntó a la ventana que daba su habitación.

─¡Mejor báñate en ella! ─Flora apoyó a su amiga.

─¡No me estáis ayudando chicas!

─No consigo rastrear a Bloom.

─Tecna, sabes que ella puede ocultar su energía. La tecnología no nos ayudará ahora. ─la chica suspiró, la habían despertado arrancándole de sus sueños, literalmente─. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

─¿Rezar?

─¡O matarla!

─¡Stella!

La chica siguió buscando mientras refunfuñaba por el camino, Flora observó el cielo, empezaba a sospechar que hizo mal en despertarla. Su amiga se comería una bronca por su culpa.

**·········**

¡El sol! ¡No llegaría a este paso!

─Vamos Bloom... ─tratando de animarse, aun sabiendo que tenía muy pocas posibilidades, siguió volando sin parar.

Desconocía la fuerza que le quedaba, hasta le pesaban los ojos. Solo esperaba que su transformación no se cancelara por falta de sueño y cayese al vacío. Concentrando todas sus energías en el vuelo, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una estela de fuego. ¡Ahora notaba la rapidez!

Gracias a ello, consiguió plantarse frente a Alfea en pocos segundos, lo malo fue... la barrera. No se acordó de ella y casi la atraviesa con su poder. Pudo detener la magia y con ello el vuelo, mas, al no poder frenar a tiempo, se chocó contra el escudo y rebotó hasta caer en el lago más cercano.

─Genial... ─estornudó, sintiendo como el frío calaba todos y cada uno de sus huesos.

Manteniendo la tranquilidad, alzó un dedo, del falange seleccionado, una pequeña estela de fuego la envolvió, evaporando así el agua que su cuerpo poseía en ese momento. Una vez revisado que no hubiera más problemas, entró por fin al lugar, siguiendo los mismos pasos que ejecutó a la hora de salir.

─Menos mal... ─susurró mucho más que tranquila, al fin podía respirar con normalidad, ¡ya estaba dentro! Podía inventarse cualquier excusa.

Deshizo la transformación, agotada de la noche, solo quería coger la cama en un brutal abrazo. Era irónico pensar que antes se alejaba de ella para evitar el sueño y ahora la reclamaba con insistencia.

Lentamente, cuidándose las espaldas, llegó hasta su cuarto. Ni siquiera reparó en la ausencia de Flora, su cuerpo cayó sobre el mullido tacto del colchón. ¿Cuántos minutos pudo pasar en ese estado? ¿Cinco? Después, sus amigas la aplastaron entre todas.

─¡Bloom! ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!?

─Hasta ahora intentado dormir.

─¡Mentira! ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! ─la rubia, como siempre, hablaba con gritos.

─¿Ah sí? ─la suerte sonrió a la aludida, nadie pudo ver su sonrisa nerviosa por estar bajo todas─. Lo siento, llevo toda la noche dando un paseo.

─¿¡Cinco horas!?

─Si os quitáis de encima puedo explicarlo.

─Más te vale que sea una buena excusa.

─Stella, cálmate, me estoy hartando de decírtelo. ─Layla se cruzó de brazos entre molesta y cansada, llevaban toda la noche buscándola.

─Vale...

─¿Qué ha pasado Bloom? ─cuestionó Tecna con la preocupación señalada en el rostro─. No te podía detectar con mis poderes...

─Oculté mi energía.

─¿Por qué?

─No quería preocuparos, solo quería dar una vuelta por Alfea.

─¿Algún motivo especial?

─No podía dormir, y por no despertar a Flora, salí fuera. Primero paseé por todo el instituto y después opté por el patio. Para cuando volví, no había nadie aquí.

─A esa hora, seguramente te estaríamos buscando. ─sus ojos azules observaron a Musa.

─Lo siento... no quería destrozaros el sueño.

─Lo único que nos ha molestado es que no nos avises. ─reprochó Stella enfadada, con varios pucheros en sus labios.

─Perdón...

─Bueno, creo que ya vale, ¿no? Pobrecilla, encima de que la hemos aplastado...

─Gracias Layla.

─La próxima vez que estés así puedes hablar conmigo, ¿vale? ─Flora le tomó la mano, sonriendo, con el único fin de tranquilizarla.

─Estarás dormida...

─Me da igual.

─Está bien...

No pensaba volver a abrir un agujero en la barrera para luchar contra monstruos, así que no esperaba que pasara esto de nuevo.

**·········**

Varios días habían pasado ya. El hada, la cual poseía el fuego del dragón, ahora andaba preocupada por múltiples causas. Temía por la estabilidad del escudo que protegía a Alfea, ¿y si lo dañó? ¿Debería contárselo a Faragonda?

Por otro lado estaban los especialistas, nadie les informaba nada y ella misma había podido constatar la dureza de esos monstruos. Salvando el pequeño detalle de que Riven casi le separa la cabeza del cuerpo.

Bufó al recordar el momento del encuentro, seguía sin entender como le soportaba Musa, ¡era un auténtico cretino!

─¡Griselda! ¡Exigimos que nos deje ir a Fuente Roja!

─Stella, por mucho que grites no cambiaré de opinión. Las órdenes fueron claras.

─¡Pero es injusto!

─Lo siento mucho. Centra todas esas energías en mejorar tu magia, a la larga te vendrá mejor. ─sentenciando las últimas palabras, se despidió de ellas ajustándose mejor las gafas.

─Esa mujer es insufrible.

─Solo es muy severa, en el fondo nos comprende.

─Flora, eres demasiado buena.

─Y tú un poco histérica. ¿No crees? ─Bloom sonrió.

─¡Claro que no! ─con una mano, apartó el flequillo que le tapaba parte de los ojos─. Primera vez que te veo pendiente de la conversación.

─Algo difícil de creer dado que he dormido menos que las otras veces...

─Que raro...

─Bueno chicas... ¿algún plan? ─Layla se mostraba aburrida, ninguna sabía que podía hacer.

─¿Y si vamos a...? Olvidadlo, acabo de caer en la cuenta de que tenemos prohibida la salida.

─¡Entonces vamos a cotillear sobre chicos!

Las jóvenes sonrieron. A falta de algo mejor... quizás lo pasaban bien y mataban algo el tiempo. Habían pasado varios días, pronto, los especialistas darían signos de vida. Al menos, así lo esperaban.

Bloom observó el cielo, si para mañana no habían vuelto, tal vez debía pensar en hacerles otra visita. Aunque eso sonase a locura total, ya que prometió hace casi una semana, no volver a entrometerse...

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestra opinión. Aquí respondo a los comentarios, que por cierto, los agradezco de nuevo, sois mi sustento para seguir escribiendo._

_**Lizz Gaby peralta**__: Gracias por animarte a comentarme, si tienes cualquier duda, pregúntame lo que quieras. Trataré de revelarte todo sin estropear ninguna sorpresa claro. Espero que este capítulo te agrade, un abrazo. _

_**Guest**__: Gracias por dejar tu opinión, realmente es importante para el escritor. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, eso significa que no empecé tan mal XD Un saludo Guest, espero verte muchas veces por aquí._

_**Cereza Prohibida**__: ¿Has oído que las casualidades no existen sino lo inevitable? Pues te va a hacer gracia esto XD Leí tu historia, que por cierto se quedó en el capítulo cinco, sigo expectativo por la conti. Y me animé a subir un relato mío de esta pareja también. No sabes lo mucho que me sorprendí al ver que me comentabas. ¡No me esperaba esto! Fuiste quien me animó, muchas gracias._

_Y también te agradezco por comentarme y tratar de ayudarme... pero no entendí muy bien, lo siento..._

_Sí, siento esa multitud de personajes, suelo desarrollar casi todas mis historias con más diálogo que narración, ya que coloco la parte cómica en lo que dicen. Sky te sorprenderá, seguramente. (Eso espero al menos XD)_

_Gracias de nuevo, espero poder verte otra vez por aquí._


	4. Un corazón atormentado

_¡Siento la tardanza! . Demasiado trabajo por estos días. Menos mal que pude librarme de parte de ello y no dejar que se me acumulase en el último momento. Aunque suelo hacerlo de la manera que acabo de describir XD_

_No creo que haga falta decir que Winx club no me pertenece ya, ¿no? Si no me repetiría como un disco rayado XD_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron, de verdad, animáis. Para quien me está leyendo, también se lo agradezco, sino esta historia no avanzaría._

**Un corazón atormentado**

Otro día más, se le acababa la paciencia, supuestamente, iban a estar una semana fuera (dicho sin especificar). ¿Y si realmente les había pasado algo malo? ¡Debió haberse hecho cargo de todos los monstruos!

¿Por qué no pudo? Estaba agotada ya, abrirse paso en la barrera y volar toda la noche no fue plato de buen gusto. Todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron en el primer intento, dado que manipular un hechizo hecho por la directora, dictaba poco de ser fácil.

Kiko saltó a su regazo, Bloom pudo volver a la tierra con el contacto sorpresa. Flora los observó cariñosamente. Acercándose con una maceta, sonrió a la joven.

─¿Qué nos traes?

─Un regalito para tu mascota. ─disimulados polvos verdes escaparon de sus dedos para implantarse en la tierra, del lugar, brotó una gran zanahoria─. ¿Te gusta?

El conejo, graciosamente, se pegó al vegetal como si quisiese abrazarla, posteriormente, comenzó a comer. Las chicas sonrieron mirando cada movimiento que hacía.

─Muchas gracias Flora.

─No es nada, me gusta ver la cara de felicidad que pone.

─Le encantan las zanahorias, pierde la cabeza por ellas.

─Lógico. ─dibujó una sonrisa amplia─. ¿Ya andas mejor?

─Nunca estuve mal...

─Bloom, te pasas las noches paseando o peinándote para evitar dormir.

─Ah... así que lo sabías. ─juraba que una gota estilo anime corrió por su nuca.

─Claro, no eres tan sigilosa. Hay noches que haces mucho ruido.

─Es que a veces tengo mucho sueño... y no veo ni para donde voy.

─Suerte para mí, que pude darme cuenta.

─Sí... qué bien... ─fingió la ironía dramatizándola más todavía.

─¿Y bien? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

─En parte sí, ahora ando muy preocupada por Sky y los otros...

─Tranquila, pronto volverán.

─¿Cómo es que siempre estás tan calmada?

─Mi trabajo me cuesta...

─Lo siento.

─¿Por?

─Seguramente, estés en el mismo lugar sentimental que yo y aun así peleas por verme sonreír. En cambio, por mi parte...

─No sigas Bloom, tienes más problemas que eso, es normal que se te acumulen. Me sorprende que aun no te hayas derrumbado.

─Gracias a ti, que siempre estás a mi lado.

─Para nada, ojala pudiera pasar tiempo pero... cuando estoy con Helia...

─No te sientas culpable, tienes derecho a estar con tu novio, si el mío no viene a verme, es su problema.

─¿Te has planteado por un momento que hacer si esto continua así?

─No... tampoco es que quiera.

─Bloom... ─su voz cambió a una entristecida, la mencionada estaba harta de que solo la mirasen con pena. Era algo más que eso.

─Voy a salir a dar un paseo, ahora vuelvo.

─Sí... te espero aquí...

La muchacha partió hacia el bosque que rodeaba la escuela, siendo hada, no tendrían ningún problema para defenderse. Lentamente, el paisaje fue enverdeciéndose, así como el camino se convertía en hierba. Descansó su cuerpo sobre el pasto, cerrando los ojos, se centró en miles de pensamientos.

¿Por qué ahora solo pensaba en su reino perdido? ¿Qué le pasaría a Sky? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿quiénes eran esos nuevos enemigos? Se les hacía vagamente conocidos.

A pesar de estar tan relajada, seguía teniendo el cuerpo en tensión. No conseguía confiar en la seguridad de los especialistas. Lo malo era que, si se marchaba ahora, todo el mundo le vería. Por eso, la última noche, optó por salir cuando menos personas hubieran.

─¿Qué puedo hacer? ─susurró acostándose de lado, acto seguido cerró los ojos tratando de desconectar. Sin darse cuenta, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**·········**

─¿¡Ya se ha vuelto a ir!? ─por desconcentrarse, Stella perdió el hilo y acabó destrozando el vestido que trataba de arreglar─. ¡Maldición! ¡Lo he cosido a la mesa!

─¿Eso se puede hacer? ─cuestionó Layla sonriente.

─Es matemáticamente imposible.

─Ya volvió Tecna y sus números. ─tras el comentario de Musa, todas rieron, incluyendo a la mencionada.

─Me gusta pensarlo todo con pulcritud.

─¡No puedo soltarlo!

─Deja, yo te ayudo. ─entre Flora y la rubia, tiraron de la tela hasta que pudo separarse del mueble.

─Ha quedado para el arrastre... tendré que hacer otro.

─Lo siento Stella, igual no deberíamos...

─Ni te preocupes, no tardaré nada. ─le dedicó una sonrisa al hada de la naturaleza─. ¿Dónde te dijo que estaría Bloom?

─Según ella, se fue a dar un paseo.

─¿Y cuánto se puede tardar en hacer eso? ─automáticamente, todas miraron a Tecna─. Tu turno.

─Pues... depende de cualquiera, pero el estándar normal es de quince minutos aproximadamente.

─¡Pues ya se ha tardado mucho! ¡Vamos a buscarla!

─Tranquilízate Stella, ya es mayor, sabrá cuidarse sola. ─Layla se levantó─. ¿Hacemos algo para distraernos?

─¿Cotilleamos sobre chicos?

Suspiraron abatidas, no tenía remedio. Al menos, pasarían el rato con eso.

**·········**

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Mandaba narices, él, que nunca había hablado con ella, ni coincidieron a pesar de que era amiga de su novia, ahora no paraba de encontrársela. Encima, puesto que después de su discusión, juraba que no querría ni verle en pintura y él a ella menos todavía.

Pues ahí estaba, sus cabellos rojizos se extendían sobre el césped como si de un abanico se tratase, tenía el rostro relajado, el cuerpo medio girado y un mano con el papel de almohada.

Riven suspiró cansado bajándose de la moto, tras quitarse el casco (a su manera modernizada) se acercó a ella. Evitando su cercanía, primero la zarandeó con el pie, al ver que no mostraba indicios de salir del sueño, se vio obligado a arrodillarse.

─Bloom, despierta. ─con más brusquedad, la movió de un lado a otro. ─Que sueño más pesado tiene...

¿Qué iba a hacer? Si se marchaba y fingía no haber estado aquí, nadie se daría cuenta. Seguramente, otra persona pueda encontrarla, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?

─Musa me mataría si la ignorase... ─sabiendo que tenía razón, la tomó en brazos, pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra bajos su rodillas, la pegó a su pecho.

Analizando su anatomía, era más delgada de lo que la ropa mostraba y ahora mismo, podría envolverla con una sola mano. Tal vez no estaba comiendo bien... Desvió la vista hacia la moto, ¿qué haría con el vehículo? Dejarlo aquí sería una opción, total, nadie pasa por un lugar así. Menos, tras la pequeña alerta que acaba de soltarse.

En ese momento, escuchó unos ruiditos apagados, al bajar la vista, comprobó cómo se abrían los ojos de la chica. Mostrando lentamente un azul tan intenso capaz de hacer competencia al mar.

Hasta ahora venía a darse cuenta de la hermosura que poseían sus orbes, de hecho, su color favorito era el mismo que tenía esa muchacha bajo los párpados.

─Buenas tardes. ─Bloom necesitó unos minutos para centrarse y verificar donde estaba─. No deberías dormirte en sitios peligrosos.

─¿Qué...? ─reparó en el pequeño detalle de que no pisaba suelo─. ¿Por qué me tienes sujetada en brazos?

─Si quieres te dejo caer.

─Lo prefiero antes que estar en tu contacto.

─Vale. ─apartó los brazos soltando toda extremidad que, incluso, estuviera rozando. Para su sorpresa, la joven se quedó suspendida en el aire─. ¿Lo tenías planeado?

─No. ─pisó el suelo tras enderezarse en el camino─. Simplemente eres demasiado evidente.

─Paso de hablar contigo, ya te has despertado, así que puedo seguir a lo mío.

─¿A dónde me querías llevar?

─A Alfea, ¿dónde sino?

─No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

─¿Pensabas que te quería secuestrar?

─Que tortura más horrible, prefiero que me quemen.

─Lo supuse, ahí te quedas.

─Espera.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Aunque no te lo merezcas, te agradezco el detalle. ─Riven asintió pensando lo que dijo, la primera parte sobraba.

─No fue nada.

─¿Tú no estabas en esa misión?

─Ya se acabó.

─¿Cuándo?

─Hace minutos, si estoy aquí es porque nos han ordenado comprobar si hay peligro por los alrededores.

─Ya veo... ¿Y qué ha pasado con las bestias?

─¿Sabes? Para odiarme tanto, bien que me hablas.

─Nunca te dije eso.

─Me llamaste amargado e insoportable.

─Tú me dijiste cosas peores.

─Porque me provocaste.

─¡Solo te ayudé!

─¡No te necesitaba!

Desesperada por esta conversación que le alteraba los nervios, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

─Maleducada, te estoy hablando. ─Bloom se detuvo, estaba planteándose la posibilidad de atacarle, si ahora se transformaba... nadie la vería.

─Vete al carajo Riven, no te soporto.

─¿Así me agradeces el haberte despertado? Otro no habría sido tan amable.

─A saber que me hiciste mientras estaba dormida.

─¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? ─la muchacha observó el cambio de color, por mínimo que fuera, en la piel del chico.

No pudo esconder la sonrisa maliciosa, ¡lo tenía! Y pagaría caro su forma de hablarle, ¡ella solo le había ayudado y así saltaba! No lo permitiría, si se dejaba pisar ahora, nunca la respetaría.

─¿Yo? Nada, si te pones tan nervioso es porque no me he alejado de la realidad.

─No sé de qué estás hablando.

─¿Ahora me evitas? ¿No te habrás aprovechado del momento...?

─¡No! ¡Claro que no!

─Para...

─¡No lo digas!

─Violarme... ─entonó bien cada letra para que quedase más evidente, esta vez, el sonrojo de Riven fue mayor. Aunque ahora su piel estaba así por la ira, ¡no le había hecho ni caso y encima se inventaba calumnias sobre su persona! Eso le enfurecía.

─¿¡Qué te he dicho!?

─No lo sé, no te estaba haciendo caso. ─el hada sonrió victoriosa─. Hasta nunca Riven, espero no volver a verte, no quiero que te aproveches de mí otra vez.

Al decirlo, la chica dibujó en su rostro una mueca muy sensual, cosa que al especialista le estaba enfadando todavía más. ¿¡No pensaba parar con su juego!? ¡Él también sabía hacerlo!

Con la moto, consiguió cortarle el paso, sin embargo Bloom fue más lista, de un momento a otro su aspecto cambió, tomando el poder de volar gracias a sus alas.

─¡Baja ahora mismo!

─No quiero acosador, te he dicho que no volvería a verte. Cumpliré mi palabra.

─¡No me llames así!

─Pervertido. ─Riven sintió como le latía el ojo, ¿quería morir? ¡Porque al final lo conseguiría!

─¡Cállate de una vez!

─Está bien, violador...

¡Suficiente! Sacó una de sus armas, la joven pudo reconocerlo, era una cuerda que tenía una bola morada a cada punta, con ello, conseguía inmovilizar a sus víctimas. No se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

─¿Qué estás pensado hacer?

─Sino bajas tú, me encargaré yo. ─afinando su puntería, el objeto fue volando hacia ella con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Nuevamente, sus reflejos la salvaron, solo consiguió rozar su cabello, era tan abundante que lo vio hasta normal, daba igual donde lo pusiese, su pelo casi abultaba más que ella.

─Paquete.

─¡Bloom! ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia!

─¿Eso es una amenaza?

─¡Sí!

─Te fastidias, si me hubieras dejado ir, nada de esto habría pasado.

─¿Entonces era una venganza?

─Puede.

─¡Rencorosa!

─Viejo verde.

─¡Se acabó! ¡Ven aquí para que pueda matarte un poco!

─¿No pensarás que te haré caso verdad? Esa oferta no me interesa. ─la muchacha se elevó lentamente─. Adiós Riven, espero no volver a coincidir contigo.

─¡No he acabado!

─Yo creo que sí, además, tienes una misión que terminar. ─su figura se perdió entre las nubes, el chico observó el lugar con furia, entornando la mirada.

Nunca habían conseguido sacarle de sus casillas de esa manera. Bloom había jugado con él, lo llevó por el camino que a ella le pareció conveniente. Esto no quedaría así, nadie se reía de él y vivía para contarlo.

**·········**

No pudo pasar desapercibida, y menos con el brillo que desprendían sus alas. Aterrizó en el patio, donde, sus amigas la esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

─¡Bloom! ¡Nos debes una explicación!

─Stella, cálmate de una vez. ─Layla se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano─. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

─¿Eh? No, no que va.

─¿Entonces por qué estás transformada?

─Veréis, me quedé dormida en el bosque... y para llegar antes vine volando.

─¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Sabes lo peligroso que es eso!? ─la rubia, parecía estar perdiendo el control.

─Lo siento...

Flora tuvo que insistir para que el hada del sol se calmase. Prometió no hablar hasta que se le bajara el enfado.

─¿Seguro que es solo eso? ─cuestionó Musa acercándose a ella─. ¿O es por Sky?

─Esta vez no, en serio, me quedé totalmente dormida.

─Ten más cuidado a la próxima. ─Tecna la sonrió para tranquilizarla─. ¿Por lo menos has podido descansar bien?

─Mejor que a las noches.

─Seguramente por eso caíste rendida, estarías muy cansada.

─¡Ya está Tecna analizando! ─las chicas se rieron por el comentario de Stella, era ella la que siempre se quejaba de que debería usar más las reacciones y menos los números.

─Perdona, es mi manera de pensar.

─Eso está bien. ─Bloom sonrió agradecida de tener amigas así.

Flora se acercó a ella aprovechando el descuido de las demás, la joven de ojos azules escapó del círculo que crearon para obtener un poco más de privacidad.

─Quería pedirte perdón.

─¿Por qué?

─Por mi culpa saliste de Alfea deprimida y te arriesgaste a un peligro innecesario.

─¿Qué dices? Eso fue mi decisión, tú no tienes porque sentirte responsable.

─Claro que sí, sino hubiera sacado el tema de Sky... ─el hada del fuego del dragón calló sus palabras con un abrazo, tan cálido como espontáneo, la chica la correspondió.

─Cálmate, te preocupas por mí y es algo a agradecer. No tienes la culpa de nada, ¿vale?

─Bloom... gracias.

─No es nada.

─¡Ey! ¿Hay abrazo de grupo y no me ha avisado nadie? ¡Os maldigo a todas! ─Stella se pegó a ellas mientras berreaba sus supuestos maleficios.

Las demás también la imitaron, las dos que se quedaron en el medio, sonrieron para después fusionarse con las demás en aquella masa de abrazos. Solo se la reconocía fácilmente a Bloom por el hecho de estar todavía transformada.

**·········**

Faragonda fue a buscarlas personalmente, tras reunirse en un mismo lugar, alegró a las jóvenes con la noticia.

─¿¡En serio!?

─Sí, Saladino me informó, ya han regresado.

─¿Y por qué nos lo decís? ¿No era algo privado? ─preguntó Tecna mirándola de reojo.

─Valorando lo preocupada que estabais, me pareció justo informaros antes que nadie.

─¡Muchas gracias! ─Stella saltó en el sitio─. ¿Y podríamos ir a verles?

─Bueno... no creo que a Fuente Roja les importe que mis alumnas se paseen por ahí un ratito... ─las chicas asintieron emocionadas─. Pero os quiero ver de vuelta, ¿eh? Aunque tengáis que dejar a vuestros novios.

─¡Descuide directora! ¡Estaremos aquí antes de que pueda darse cuenta! ─respondió Musa muy feliz.

─Eso espero, cuidaos mucho niñas...

A la mujer, no le dio tiempo ni a salir de la habitación, para entonces, ya estaban surcando los cielos en forma de hada. Sonrió mirándolas desaparecer en la lejanía, comprobando antes, lo débil que se veía Bloom. Aquello era extraño...

**·········**

Las nubes rozaban sus extremidades, no sabía el motivo, pero la muchacha de cabello rojo se situaba detrás de sus compañeras. Debería ser quien encabezase la fila, teniendo en cuenta las ganas que tenía de ver a Sky, sin embargo, volvía a tener aquella sensación de malestar.

La última vez se hizo cierta, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Un huracán amenazaba con derribarlas?

─¡Allí! ¡Fuente roja! ─Bloom observó el lugar, en el patio, esperaban seis chicos.

¿¡Podría ser que entre ellos se encontrase su príncipe!? ¡Al fin le vería! Aceleró el vuelo adelantando a las chicas, las cuales sonrieron felices ya que estaban algo preocupadas de su falta de alegría permanente, característica en ella.

Sus orbes azules dieron con el chico que buscaba, con rapidez, se lanzó a sus brazos. Éste tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza para poder mantenerse de pies y no terminar aplastado por el peso del hada.

─Ey Bloom tranquila, que te vas a abrir la cabeza.

─¡Te he echado de menos!

─¿Sí? Yo a ti también. ─la joven sonrió irónicamente, suerte que nadie la vio.

¿Si tanto la quería y la añoraba por qué nunca la visitó? Muy agudo Sky, ahí has estado muy creíble. Cada cual fue a su chico correspondiente, contentas de volverlos a ver, estaban realmente preocupadas por la misión.

─¿Cómo por aquí chicas? ─cuestiono Brandon envolviendo mejor la cintura de su novia.

─Faragonda nos informó de que volvisteis y quisimos haceros una visita. ¿Molestamos?

─Para nada amor. ─ambos jóvenes unieron sus labios.

─Id a otra parte, aquí no tenéis privacidad. ─respondió Helia a modo de broma.

Sonrieron todos a la vez, pasaron el tema de conversación a uno más serio. Los enemigos andaban al acecho, y parecía ser que eran nuevos. Por lo que Bloom comprobó, comían motos y atacaban a la gente que se le acercaba.

Típico de ellos.

─¿Entonces se ha dado alerta roja en todas partes?

─Sí, de noche está prohibido salir sin permiso expreso ni compañía. ─Sky se cruzó de brazos pensativo─. Esto no me gusta nada.

La muchacha de cabello rojo estaba convencida de que esas bestias podían atacarles en cualquier momento, un simple aviso no valdría. Habría que pasar a la ofensa, dicen que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

─¿Bloom? ¿Estás bien? ─el hada de las olas de acercó a ella susurrando para ganar privacidad.

─Sí Layla, descuida, no me pasa nada.

─Cualquier cosa, me la puedes contar.

─Lo sé, solo andaba pensativa por el tema.

─¿Te preocupa lo que ha pasado?

─Sí, que de repente salgan enemigos de la nada, me deja descolocada.

─¿Ya estás comiéndote la cabeza? ─Stella se acercó volando a ella─. Tienes que dejar de analizar las cosas Bloom, eso es de Tecna.

─¡Te he oído! ─las chicas sonrieron tras la respuesta, felices.

En medio de esa maraña de emociones, la muchacha de cabellos rojizos sintió sus fuerzas flaquear, todavía no se había recuperado de aquella salida nocturna. Disimuladamente, bajó al suelo para no forzar más sus alas. No debía olvidar que también se obligó a transformarse para escapar del idiota de Riven.

Ahora que pensaba en él... ¿dónde estaría? Buscó con la mirada encontrándolo junto a Musa, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer esa pregunta? Era evidente con quien se encontraría. Ya le valía... Al menos no la molestaba, era algo...

─¿Queréis pasar dentro chicas? ─sugirió Brandon sonriendo cálidamente.

─Nos vendría bien descansar, ¿no creéis? ─asintieron a la propuesta de Layla, lentamente, se desplazaron al interior. Salvo Bloom, quien se quedó atrasada para intentar hablar con Sky.

─¿Vamos? ─el rubio señaló la entrada por donde pasaron todos hace algunos minutos.

─Antes tenemos que hablar...

─¿Qué ocurre? ─la chica le lanzó una mirada certera, ¿en serio todavía se lo preguntaba? ¡No la visitó ni un puñetero día y aun tenía dudas!

─¿No lo sabes? ─negó con la cabeza─. Últimamente estas muy ausente Sky, no me respondes llamadas ni apareces por Alfea.

─Bloom, se está cociendo algo muy gordo en la oscuridad.

─Lo sé, ¿eso te quita tiempo para mí?

─Claro que no.

─¿Entonces?

─Perdóname, he estado demasiado ocupado... ─sus brazos la envolvieron, el hada sintió vacío en sus palabras. Sin embargo, le daba igual. Al fin estaban juntos...

**·········**

Muy bien, solo se había despistados un poco y Sky desapareció de su campo de vista. Sí que tardó en decir adiós. Tanta palabrería hace un momento para dejarla ahí tirada como si nada. Vale, en parte había sido su culpa que se le fue la atención en uno de los entrenamientos por parte de varios especialistas. Pero él podría haber estado sobre ella un poco, ¿no?

No se había quitado la transformación, juraba que la mejor manera de recuperarse era obtener esta forma sin hacer nada. Algo parecido a dejar algún aparato electrónico en modo ahorro de energía. Bloom suspiró, ¿a quién quería engañar? Si seguía en esa forma era por mantener el brillo que la misma le daba, así no sería tan difícil que alguien la encontrase, ¿no?

Porque si fuera por ella... encontrarían su cadáver deambulando todavía por esos pasillos en busca de alguien que la salve. Alguna mano amiga que le tienda una salida a...

─¿Qué...? ─sus reflejos la volvieron a salvar de un ataque, el boomerang morado se clavó en la pared, nuevamente, había rozado sus cabellos. Al final se quedaría calva─. Ese arma...

─¿Siempre lo esquivas todo? ─apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa maliciosa se encontraba Riven.

─¿Y tú? ¿Acostumbras atacar por la espalda?

─Repito que solo lo hago cuando estoy seguro que no voy a acertar.

─¿Será porque nunca consigues dar en el blanco?

─¿Quieres que haga la prueba? ─sacó el arma que usó anteriormente con ella, de hecho, todavía tenía algunos de sus pelos enredados en la cuerda─. Esta vez no fallaré, ya que se te nota exhausta.

─¿Cómo lo...?

─He visto tu degradación de fuerzas, desde que llegaste totalmente renovada al campo de batalla hasta hoy, que pareces un muerto viviente.

Bloom analizó cada palabra, Riven no era tan idiota como creía, al contrario, había hecho un razonamiento altamente complejo. No todo el mundo se fija en esos detalles, aunque él contaba con la ventaja de que se había encontrado a la muchacha durmiendo en el césped por culpa del cansancio.

─Sky no se dio cuenta...

─¿Te sorprende? ─alzó una ceja sonriendo de nuevo maliciosamente, la joven frunció el ceño─. ¿Por qué tan enfadada? Hace unas cuantas horas estabas más segura.

─¿Qué quieres Riven? No tengo intención de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

─Entonces me gustará ver como lo haces para encontrar el camino, ¿estás demasiado cansada para volar, cierto? ─¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo era posible que acertase en todo? ¿Tan evidente era ella?─. ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Me he equivocado?

─Riven, mi paciencia se acaba, ¿qué quieres?

─¿Has olvidado lo que me has hecho?

─¿Yo? ¿El qué?

─¿Te estás haciendo la boba o naciste así?

─Insúltame otra vez y necesitarás piernas de plástico para andar.

─Uh ─extendió la burla con la última sílaba─, la gatita saca las uñas...

─Voy a sacar otra cosa como no me dejes en paz.

─¿Te ves capaz? Estás para el arrastre.

─No tendré problemas en librarme de ti.

─Adelante, muéstrame lo que el hada del fuego del dragón sabe hacer.

─¿Estás hablando en serio?

─Sí, venga...

─Ya, tú lo que quieres es que me despiste para que me veas la ropa interior, ¿verdad cochino?

─¡Se acabó! ─cerró el puño alzando el mismo─. Pienso hacer que te arrepientas.

─¿Me vas a violar?

─¡Cállate! ─consiguió esquivar varias armas que le lanzó, parecían estrellas ninja. ¿Cuánta variedad poseía este joven? ¡Sky solo usaba una espada!─. Me estás empezando a hartar.

─¿Por qué no eres capaz de darme nunca? Tranquilo Riven, algún día mejorarás tu puntería.

─¡Será hoy! ─le lanzó otro boomerang con la velocidad que llevaba no podría detener, así que se vio obligada a destruirlo, dándose cuenta de que sus poderes mermaban. No podía entretenerse con este tipo─. No está mal.

─Tu turno... ─lanzó una minúscula bola de fuego que el muchacho no tuvo problemas de esquivar, sin embargo, cuándo esta impactó en el suelo extendió un gran abanico de humo por la zona. Riven activó unas gafas preparadas especialmente para eso, aun así, no pudo ver el golpe que le tiró al suelo.

─Maldita... ─escuchó los pasos de la joven, al parecer no quería volar. Sonrió maliciosamente, en ese caso él tenía ventaja, llevaba muchos más años que ella corriendo─. No escaparás.

Por suerte, el brillo de sus alas (juraba que era mayor las suyas que las de su novia) la delataban. Sin mencionar los obstáculos que iba dejando por el camino, aun se preguntaba porque no disolvía la transformación, así pasaría desapercibida para él. Aunque ese cabello naranja también era difícil de ocultar.

Bloom sentía a Riven cada vez más cerca, ¡mierda! Si ahora volaba, caería, no se notaba fuerzas, ¿cómo lo iba a hacer? Tras dos hechizos y una carrera no estaba en condiciones óptimas para pelear, menos teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de energía que utilizó para acabar con esos monstruos y abrirse paso en la barrera.

No tenía otra, debía salir a la desesperada y plantarle cara. Estaba segura, si ahora volvía a su forma humana, no podría cambiar tras descansar un rato y sus amigas sospecharían. Ni quería contarle el encuentro tan desagradable con este chico, ni mucho menos que escapó aquella noche incumpliendo algunas normas.

Desbarató su idea de enfrentarlo cuando vio una habitación donde esconderse, entró sin pensarlo encontrándose con un joven semidesnudo que se estaba cambiando. Ambos gritaron al verse cara a cara, el muchacho, por inercia, se tapó entero con la toalla.

─¡Perdón! ─Bloom se dio la vuelta avergonzada, ¡se la había visto! Últimamente todo le pasaba a ella─. No sabía que esto era... Lo siento.

─Tranquila, no pasa nada... ─se notaba su voz entrecortada, estaría nervioso. Era lo más lógico, ¿cómo se reacciona cuando entra un hada atropelladamente para verte desnudo? Era totalmente irreal.

─Mejor me marcho, perdóname.

─Espera... ¿te estaba persiguiendo alguien? Parecías fatigada. ─¿todo el mundo se daba cuenta de su estado de ánimo salvo Sky, su propio novio?

─No tranquilo, estoy bien. Cuídate mucho. ─escuchando antes tras la puerta, salió con precaución─. No parece estar por aquí.

Más calmada, caminó con tranquilidad llamando la atención de quienes se la cruzaban. En Fuente Roja no solía haber muchas hadas, y cuando había alguna visita, frecuentaban las aprendices. Alguien que todavía no había dominado el Believix.

¿Dónde estarían todos? Parecía mentira que se hubiera cruzado con toda la escuela salvo con quien buscaba. Juraba que hasta el director la vio. Sería mejor ir saliendo, tal vez la esperaban en el lugar por donde entraron.

**·········**

Riven frunció de nuevo el ceño, pensar que estaba tan cerca y la perdió. ¡Casi la tenía! Hasta que torció a la izquierda y la perdió de vista, totalmente. ¿Existían los conjuros de invisibilidad? No, su grito delató su posición, algo le habría pasado. Sonriente, pensando en que había capturado su presa, estaba dispuesto a atraparla cuando Musa apareció preguntando por Bloom. Al final ambos se fueron de allí a buscarla, ya que él no dijo dónde estaba.

Ahora estaban a punto de marcharse y la chica no daba señales de vida, ¿siempre tenía que buscar como destacar? También era la única que seguía transformada, seguramente, todavía no se deshizo de esa forma. Le podía el afán de protagonismo.

─¿¡Dónde estará!? ¡Ya no nos avisa nada! ─Stella estaba al borde de un ataque mental.

─Tranquilízate, pronto vendrá.

─Flora, ¿nunca te preocupa nada?

─Claro que sí, pero puedo meditar y llevarlo. No hay que llegar a esos extremos.

─Eres demasiado pacífica... ─la rubia sonrió agobiada, ¿qué le pasaba a Bloom? Andaba ida en su mundo últimamente, ya le comentó su compañera de cuarto que lloraba cada noche frente al tocador. Salvo aquel día que desapareció por completo.

Riven atisbó un haz de luz al final del pasillo, fue imperceptible mas lo notó. Y, al parecer, debió ser el único, ¿cómo sería capaz de verlo tan fácilmente? Siempre había estado rodeado de hadas, sin embargo, juraba que las alas de Bloom brillaban más que las de ninguna.

─Creo que viene. ─el muchacho se ganó la atención de los presentes.

─¿Quién?

─Vuestra amiga.

─Cierto...

─¡No puede ser! ¡Tecna se ha despistado! ¡Se acaba el mundo! ─Stella exageró la dramatización alzando los brazos mientras rogaba al cielo.

─Como te gusta el teatro... ─Layla sonrió divertida, siempre se encargaba de dar vida al ambiente.

─Un poco... ¡Casi nada!

─¡Huy que no!

─¡Musa!

─Aquí es. ─una voz varonil salió a flote por el cielo, los presentes observaron al joven que acompañaba a Bloom aun transformada.

─Muchas gracias, sino fuera por ti aun andaría perdida...

─No fue nada, ¿has irrumpido en más cuartos?

─No me he atrevido, tras lo tuyo... ─desvió la vista sonrojándose levemente, ¡qué momento más bochornoso!

─¡Era broma! ─negó exageradamente con las manos en el aire.

─¿Yo era la dramática? ─susurró Stella al hada de las olas.

─Sí, éste no se queda atrás.

─Gracias por todo, adiós. ─se despidió animadamente de él encontrándose con la mirada maliciosa de Riven yendo hacia sus amigos─. Cuídate.

─Igualmente.

─¡Bloom! ─Stella se acercó a ella─. ¿¡Dónde estabas?!

─Me perdí por el camino, lo siento. No conseguía encontrar a nadie.

─¿Era eso? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

─Perdón...

─Déjala ya Stella. ─Flora sonrió a la portadora del fuego del dragón─. Espero que estés bien.

─Sí, claro. ¿Qué me pasaría aquí dentro? No es que hubiera algún tarado mental que me atacase, ¿verdad?

─¿Eh? S-sí, claro... ─nadie había entendido la respuesta de Bloom, salvo Riven, quien había captado perfectamente el mensaje oculto. ¿¡Le había llamado retrasado!?

─¿Estás bien cariño? ─cuestionó Musa a su chico al verle de tan mal humor, era lógico en él que tuviese esa cara pero hoy parecía diferente.

─Sí, sí tranquila.

─Chicas, tenemos que volver cuanto antes. ─anunció Layla─. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo esperando a... ¡Quiero decir! Nos ha llamado Faragonda.

La aludida sonrió dándose cuenta del despiste de su amiga y el intento desastroso de arreglar el mismo. Lanzó una risotada al aire para calmarla y comenzó a elevarse dándose cuenta de que sus alas estaban pletóricas de energía. Agradeció internamente que no se paralizasen a la hora de trabajar, siempre había sentido que parecían estar vivas y la ayudaban en los peores momentos.

─En ese caso, será mejor no hacer esperar a la directora.

─¡Sí! ─las cinco restantes comenzaron con su evolución, aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una mala mirada a Riven y articular la palabra pervertido sin llegar a decirla. El receptor de dicho mensaje frunció el ceño todavía más. ¡Estaba jugando con su paciencia!

Las muchachas se despidieron de su novio, exceptuando a Bloom. Realmente estaba muy molesta, si es Sky estuviera con ella no habría estado tan despistada este tiempo, si la hubiera hecho un poco más de caso (no pedía toda su atención, solo mendigaba un poco) no habría tenido ese encuentro tan desagradable con Riven, ni el accidente bochornoso con aquel chico quien, agradablemente, le acompañó hasta la salida.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que su novia no le dijo nada, ni a dirigirle la mirada se dignó. Fue la primera en perderse entre las nubes siendo Stella la última. No quería separarse de Brandon.

─¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Bloom? ─aventuró Helia a preguntarle a Sky tras ver lo ocurrido, todo el mundo reparó en ella.

─Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

─Pues... ─ante la mirada de todos, entró de nuevo a Fuente Roja, impertérrito. Parecía que nada le importaba. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, confusos.

**·········**

Bloom estaba algo asustada. Nada más volver a sus habitaciones, una profesora fue a buscarla para acompañarla a dirección. ¿De qué querría hablar la señorita Faragonda? ¡De repente todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron! Fue peor todavía cuando las puertas del lugar chirriaron a la hora de abrirse, la mujer indicó con un movimiento de mano que entrase.

─Bloom querida, debemos hablar.

─¿Ocurre algo malo?

─Siéntate.

**·········**

Timmy observó seriamente a Riven, éste le espetó enfadado el evidente acoso y cuando le tendió la duda se quedó sin saber que responder.

─No sé de qué me hablas.

─Entonces se lo preguntaré a Sky.

─No me toques la moral... ¿qué narices quieres?

─Una explicación.

─No la tengo, no puedo razonar a algo que no comprendo.

─¿Y ahora? ─el muchacho sacó de su equipamiento el boomerang de Riven, el cual todavía tenía pelos naranjas enredados. El joven estiró el brazo tratando de recuperarlo pero el otro fue más rápido y lo apartó. Riven lo maldijo─. ¿Bloom estaba así de rara por tu culpa?

─Yo no hice nada.

─¿En serio? ¿Y qué dirías respecto a lo que pasó?

─Nada, no es mi problema.

─¿No? Al principio estaba encantada de verle, después de un supuesto encuentro contigo, ya no quería. Se marchó enfadada.

─Yo no...

─He analizado los cabellos, son de ella. Aunque tampoco era muy difícil de averiguar por el color.

─Eso no dice nada.

─Por si fuera poco, he encontrado restos de otra de tus armas, envueltas en fuego. He sido incapaz de cogerla.

─Paquete.

─Estoy hablando seriamente, ¿qué ha pasado?

─Nada, solo me la encontré por el camino y le propuse pelear un poco. Por entrenar...

─¿En serio?

─Sí, ¿no me crees?

─Lamentablemente no.

─Ese ya es tu problema. ─Riven le arrebató el arma, suya por derecho, y se marchó de allí enfadado. No le convenía que alguien tan inteligente le rondase con preguntas.

Estaba seguro de que Bloom no quería comentar nada sobre su encuentro, de hecho, cuando estaban entre todos parecía que hasta fingía no conocerle. Así que él tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse. No le seguiría la contraria si así se ahorraba los líos.

Aun así, eso lo tenía intranquilo. Conjeturaba malas sensaciones para un futuro en torno a ellos. Ojala solo estuviera desvariando.

_**Cereza Prohibida**__: Me respondiste muy rápido, ¡gracias! Veo que estuviste pendiente y eso me alegra. Creo haber entendido lo de fanfiction... que esté en inglés no me ayuda mucho XD_

_No sé porque, me encantan las relaciones de amor-odio y esta no va a ser la excepción, por eso han estado así. Y posiblemente, prosigan interactuando por varios capítulos de esta manera. ¿Otro capítulo? ¿Ya lo has sacado? No he podido verlo, me paso ahora mismo. _

_Te deseo éxito también, muchas gracias._

_**Flora4ever**__: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y por el halago claro... me has sacado los colores / Llevo ya algunos años escribiendo, es mi sueño y esto me ayuda a practicar. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Nos vemos la semana que viene o la siguiente, no tardaré más. ¡Un gran abrazo a todos!_


End file.
